


Drumming Song

by supreme_genius



Series: Howl [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s a drumming noise inside my head<br/>That starts when you’re around<br/>I swear that you could hear it<br/>It makes such an all mighty sound"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Grimm or Florence + The Machine.  
> I own my ideas.  
> Do I even need to keep telling you this is unbeta'd?

Drumming Song

“ _There’s a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you’re around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound_ ”

Nick doesn’t notice it at first. It’s months before he hears it and it isn’t until after the Löwen Games that he puts any real thought into it. It starts out dull, barely there. Soon it gets to be a little annoying. When it becomes so intense that it’s hard to ignore, he realizes that it means something.

Every time Nick is in the same room with Monroe his heart can’t help but beat faster. At first, he thinks maybe it’s because he might be a little lonely. It’d been a long time since he’d been with someone and when you spend as much time with someone as he spends with Monroe, it’s hard to keep that person out of your head. After a few shared meals, beers, coffees, and snarky remarks, Nick can admit to himself that he has a crush. Then Monroe is thrown into a cage fight and forced to fight for his life. Nick does it on instinct – he volunteers to fight for him. That night when they get home and Nick is tending to his friend’s cuts and bruises, he realizes that it’s more than a crush. The beating of Nick’s heart is, to any medical professional, normal. He even goes to the doctor to make sure. So, he lets it go for a while, tries not to think about it.

After the Löwen Games, Nick is pretty much stuck like glue to Monroe. Monroe doesn’t mind. He likes the company, though he wouldn’t admit it. After all, Monroe’s heart does it, too. Anytime he’s with Nick, the pitter-patter of his heart is so loud inside of him he feels like he’s going to explode. _Boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_. Sometimes it’s so intense it makes his hands shake. Neither of them say anything, of course, because obviously the other one doesn’t feel it – that’s what they think, at least.

One night, after chasing a pack of fairies through the woods, Nick crashes on Monroe’s sofa. They’re worn out and starting to get a little buzzed – four beers a piece can do that. And they’re sparkly. That doesn’t help. Nick can’t help but laugh at his sparkly blutbad friend. Monroe just growls a low, innocent growl at him.

“Come on, man. A sparkly blutbad? You’re the next teen heartthrob!”

“Shut up.” Monroe gives him a soft punch in the arm.

“Ow.”

“Wimp,” Monroe teases.

They fall asleep on the sofa. Monroe will regret it when he wakes up with a stiff neck, but Nick couldn’t care less – he’s slept in worse places. It’s just after two when Nick wakes up. He squints, looking around. He’s leaning on Monroe, his head on his chest. He hears it. At first he thinks it’s the beating of his own heart, which pretty much sounds like a jackhammer now that he’s actually touching Monroe. He presses his ear to the other man’s chest, light enough not to wake him. It’s Monroe’s heart that’s beating like that. Nick scoots over and lays towards the other end of the couch. He makes a mental note to do some research in his grimm books.

XXX

            Nick pours over the books in the trailer, searching for even the smallest hint as to what’s going on. He’s starting to get frustrated; he’s making no progress. He falls asleep for an hour – it was a long day chasing bad guys. When he wakes up he feels refreshed enough to start looking again. He pokes around the trailer, looking for any books he hasn’t already studied cover-to-cover. His fingers trace the spines of the books sitting on the shelf that runs along the top of the trailer walls. He comes across a black book, unmarked. Curious, he pulls it down and flops on the bed to inspect the pages.

            _Heart songs are a rare occurrence, experienced only by those who have found their true soulmate. When two mates are near, for instance in the same room, their heart beats play out a song of sorts. Each heart song is unique to the pair of mates. As the mates grow closer together, the song becomes more intense. Mates may be of the opposite sex or the same sex. Mates are usually of the same species, though not always. Mates of different species tend to have more intense heart songs. Heart songs are often accompanied by an aura-like glow that is visible only to the mate. This occurs most frequently in mates from different species. Heart songs are not noticeable upon first meeting. It takes a bonding period for the song to grow. As mates bond – spend time together – the song becomes louder, more intense. It is not until after mating, that the song is complete._

            Nick stares at the page, reading the words over and over again. He’s in shock. He’d apparently found his soulmate. It probably shouldn’t be this much of a surprise to him. He spends _a lot_ of time with Monroe. They go for walks in the park. Monroe makes him dinner all the time. Nick buys breakfast at least once a week. Yet, somehow this information has still left Nick a bit dumbfounded.

            His grey eyes are wide but unfocused. His heart starts beating faster. _Boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_. There’s a knock on the trailer door that pulls Nick out of his wonderment. Monroe pokes his head in and Nick smiles and invites him in. Monroe sheds his coat and plops down on what they’ve deemed the “sultan bed.” Nick just stares at him, completely enraptured in his being. Now that he knows what’s going on, it’s like there’s an aura around Monroe – bright, glowing, gold with little hints of red. Nick tried to hide his smile.

            “Dude, why are you looking at me like that?” Monroe’s heart is singing, forceful and unyielding.

            “Oh, um, sorry. Just kind of…tired. Long day.”

            Monroe nods.

            “How’d you know I was here?”

            “You weren’t picking up your house phone and it’s like nine o’clock so I figured you weren’t at work. You weren’t with me. So this is the only other place you’d be.”

            “Oh.” Nick had hoped that somehow maybe Monroe heard the song, followed it. But Nick knew it was just a pipe dream.

            “You ok, man? You don’t seem yourself.”

            “I’m great. Perfect. Awesome.”

            Monroe frowned, but didn’t push the topic any further.

XXX

            “Happy birthday, Nick!” Monroe jumped out as Nick walked through the door of his apartment. For a split second he wonders how his friend got in, but remembers he gave him a spare key a few weeks ago. Nick took off his jacket, tossing it on a hook, and kicked off his boots.

            “Uh, thanks, man. You didn’t have to.”

            “Well, sure I did! You’re my best friend.”

            There was beer and pizza waiting on the coffee table. There was homemade German cake in the fridge. Monroe never skimped when it came to holidays and birthdays. Nick smiled. It made him feel good that he had a friend who obviously cared about him. He had a few other friends – mostly work related – but none that would do for him what Monroe has – especially the non-birthday, wesen-type things.

            “Come on. Don’t want the pizza to get cold. I got your favorite: peppers and onions.” Monroe tugged Nick into the living room. “I even got half sausage for you.”

            Nick didn’t know why, but he felt a blush working its way across his cheeks. Monroe was a strict vegetarian, so for him to get half sausage was kind of a big deal.

            “You didn’t have to. I don’t mind just veggies.”

            “It’s your birthday! So just shut up and be happy!”

            They plopped down on the sofa – perhaps a little too close – and ate pizza, drank beer, and watched football. Monroe was finally starting to understand the sport. He’d taken an interest because Nick liked it and he liked talking to Nick about it. They both reached for a slice of pizza and their hands touched for a split second. Monroe’s heart was practically buzzing. Nick’s was belting out a chorus. He decided that it was now or never.

            “Hey, Monroe, what do you know about heart songs?”

            “Heart songs? Where’d you hear about them?” Monroe was feeling panicky.

            “I was just skimming through some of the books in the trailer and one had a little blurb about them. Sounded kind of neat.”

            “Well, I know they’re really rare. Like only three percent of wesen every experience one.”

            Nick nodded. “Lucky.”

            “Yeah,” Monroe sighed.

            “That’s got to be pretty awesome.” Nick smiled, staring in front of him at nothing in particular.

            “Yeah. I waited for it with Angelina. Kind of glad it never came.” Monroe’s voice was bittersweet. “I wonder if grimms can have a heart song.”

            “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I move my feet towards your body  
> I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
> And gets louder and louder  
> It fills up my head and gets louder and louder”

“ _As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills up my head and gets louder and louder_ ”

 

Monroe looked at Nick; big brown eyes stared into wide grey ones. Neither of them could believe that no one else could hear their hearts beating – they were so loud it was almost deafening. Nick opened his mouth to say something, but the words just weren’t there. There were a million thoughts swirling through both their minds. And just for a moment it sounds like their hearts are beating in surround sound.

“I mean, that’s what the book said. I have no idea who even wrote it.” Nick turned away and sipped at his beer.

“Oh,” Monroe said quietly.

“It didn’t look like any of the handwriting from the other books. I don’t think Marie wrote it.”

“C-can I see it?”

Nick practically jumped up off the sofa, fleeing the awkwardness that had invaded the room. He picked the book up off the nightstand in his bedroom and returned to the living room. He handed Monroe the book, carefully keeping his hands to himself. Monroe flipped through the pages, furrowing his brow and making ‘hmm’ noises.

“So how did you know about the heart songs?”

“My Oma told me.” Monroe set the book down on his hap, finger stuck between the pages to keep his place. “It was right before she left. I think she was trying to get me to stop seeing Angelina. Oma is wieder, too. Actually, she’s the reason I reformed. She lives up in Seattle. I always stop by to visit her when I go to clock conferences.”

“You’re close to her?”

“Very. That’s where I get all my good vegetarian recipes from. And, you know, she’s the only person from my family that still talks to me.” Monroe smiled a sad little smile.

Nick nodded. He’d deny it, but he always got really jealous when people talked about their families. He wanted to say something – tell Monroe that anyone that didn’t want his as a part of their life was crazy – but he just couldn’t manage the words. He was far too distracted by the symphony in his chest.

“What about you?”

“I never met my dad’s parents – they both died before I was born. So did my mom’s dad. I did spent a lot of time with my mee-maw. She died when I was seven, so I didn’t get to really know her. She was neat, well, what I remember about her. She always wore perfume that smelled like lilies and jasmine. She always wore lots of jewelry: a necklace with a shark’s tooth, a bunch of bracelets…and a ring. It was silver with a single emerald. I think my grandfather gave it to her. I don’t know what ever happened to it.” Nick paused for a moment. “Then after my parents died the only family I had was my aunt Marie.” Nick’s voice was strained a little.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Nick shook his head. “It’s fine.” Nick thought for a moment and then chuckled.

“What?”

“Mee-maw used to tell me stories about witches and wolves and other creatures.” He turned and looked at Monroe. “I think she was telling me about wesen.”

Monroe raised his eyebrows. “Wow. Maybe she was, like, trying to prepare you. You said she was your mom’s mom, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well if both Marie and your mom were grimms, your, ahem, _mee-maw_ was most likely a grimm, too.”

“Yeah.” Nick smiled. He was almost able to quell his heart for a moment.

“Hey, you remember how I told you about Marie and Farley, the steinadler?”

“Yeah.”

“I wonder if they had one – a heart song.”

Monroe shrugged. “Maybe.”

Nick got lost in his thoughts and Monroe went back to reading the little black book. He let the words sink in. _Bonding_ stuck out in his mind. He made Nick dinner at least three times a week. They went for walks in the park and they went for the occasional hike on weekends. Nick bought breakfast at least once a week. Sometimes he would even tag along to antique stores and flea markets. He glanced over at Nick. For the first time, he saw the aura – bright gold with little flecks of red.

_Mates may or may not feel the song at the same time initially, much like love itself. Heart songs start about the same time one mates starts falling in love. Heart songs are rare; ones accompanied by an aura are even rarer. But the rarest of all heart songs – which include the aura – can act as a magnet. Only two pairs have ever expressed having experienced this phenomenon. Mates will seek each other out – after having established some sort of bind – to see each other seemingly with no reason other than the overwhelming desire to do so. If the mates try to ignore the song or put it off, the song only intensifies. Stubborn lovers can have a song be almost deafening if it’s not addressed._

It finally hit Monroe – like a freight train. If he felt this heart song when he was with Nick, it meant Nick was his soulmate. He was worried for nothing. Even if Nick didn’t feel it yet, didn’t mean would wouldn’t ever. Monroe felt a little better. He’d give it time; he could live with that. He looked over and Nick was still lost in thought; he swore he could smell bacon frying. He poked his friend and Nick jumped. His heart pounded against the walls of his chest.

“Earth to Nick…”

Nick glared at Monroe, who just laughed.

“Monroe, you ever been in love?”

“Uh…um…” He’s caught a little off guard. “Well, there was a time I thought I loved Angelina.” He scrunched up his face. “I don’t think I really did, though.”

They were quiet for a moment.

“What about you?”

Nick shook his head. “I don’t think so. There were two people in college that I cared about, maybe even loved. As for being _in_ love…no.” Nick was kind of sad thinking about it. He was thirty and had never been in love. If Monroe really was his soulmate, than he didn’t mind.

He started shuffling around their plates and the empty pizza box. He swore he heard Monroe’s heart beating in tune with his own…but maybe he was crazy. Maybe he was imagining it. Because why on Earth would a blutbad love a grimm? The words from the book bounced around in his head. His heart only does it when they’re together, so Monroe _had_ to feel it too. This was real, neither of them could deny it. If the book held the truth, than he knew Monroe had to love him back. The thinking was starting to get to be too much and Nick couldn’t take it. “You done with that?” He jumped up, grabbing their plates, and practically ran into the kitchen.

“Yeah, let me help,” Monroe called after him. He sighed. He should just say something. There had to be a reason for Nick asking him about the heart songs. He already had the book, so he didn’t _really_ need to ask. But he did. That had to mean something.

Nick was tossing cans in the recycling bin when Monroe walked in. The beating was getting to be too much for both of them. Being in that little kitchen together was almost unbearable. Monroe went to the fridge and pulled out the cake he made; he sat it down on the counter. When he turned around, he saw Nick starting at him. Nick stepped closer and soon there was barely a few inches between them. Nick put his hands on Monroe’s chest, touching him ever so gently. Monroe’s heart was beating so hard he was shaking. Nick pressed an ear to the other man’s chest. He heard it – Monroe’s heart was beating their song, too. Every muscle in his body tensed up.

He took a deep breath and pulled his head away. He looked up at Monroe. “I knew it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there will be one more chapter.  
> Sorry to end it there. Oh, the suspense!


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell_ ” __

Their hearts were beating loud, fast, and completely synchronized. They’d both spent their lives thinking they were alone; never experiencing the kind of love that makes your knees weak and your heart flutter. But this song was proof that they were wrong – that neither of them was alone. The words in that little book had caught them by surprise, telling them that their little crushes were so much more: fate calling together a set of mates.

                They stood there for a long while, not moving, doing nothing more than just existing. Nick’s hands were still on Monroe’s chest, their faces still just mere inches apart. Monroe’s hands were behind him, gripping the edge of the counter top, practically holding himself up – his legs had since turned to jelly. Nick looked up into Monroe’s eyes, his hands slowly tugging on his shirt, subtly pulling him closer. In one swift motion, Monroe’s arms are around Nick’s waist, fingers brushing his lower back. Nick has to lean up on the balls of his feet to reach Monroe, to press their lips together.

                Nick’s hands loosened their hold on Monroe’s shirt and drifted up around his neck, hands tangling in loose curls. Their hearts were beating, strong and steady, though the loudness was no longer ear-shattering. They finally pulled apart, both breathing in one hell of a sigh of relief. Their faces were still close, lips – which were curled into smiles – brushing every so often.  Monroe leaned down, just enough to grab Nick’s thighs and pick him up; Nick wrapped his legs around Monroe’s waist.

                “I want you,” Nick whispered.

                They fell onto the bed, their hands never letting go of each other. Shirts were pulled off and tossed to the floor. Hands explored new skin – territory they had only dreamed about. Soon, their pants joined the pile of discarded clothing. The touch of skin-on-skin was white-hot.  Monroe’s lips brushed over Nick’s jaw and down his neck. His mouth hovered over the crook of his lover’s neck, teeth grazing sensitive skin ever so gently.

                “Do it.” Nick had read the book on blutbaden so many times he knew it by heart. He knew what Monroe wanted to do. He wanted it, too: the sting of his lover’s teeth braking fragile skin, marking him, claiming him, choosing him as a mate.

                Monroe pulled away just enough to look into Nick’s eyes. With a raised brow, he wordlessly asked if he was sure. Nick nodded, biting his lower lip. He tilted his head, exposing more skin, showing Monroe just how sure he was. With his mouth over the crook of his mate’s neck, Monroe paused for just a second, and then bit down, teeth breaking skin. There was a low whine in Nick’s throat. It wasn’t that it hurt – it was more or less just uncomfortable. Monroe worried the mark and planted a soft kiss there. Monroe nuzzled his lover’s neck, planting kisses wherever his lips could reach. He pressed his lips back to Nick’s, pulling him into a hungry kiss. They tugged at the last little bits of clothing, tossing them to the floor.

                Nick hitched his legs around Monroe, pulling him even closer. Their lips met, tongues danced in a battle for control – which Nick willingly gave up on. They kissed, caressed, took time getting to know each other the way they’d yearned to for far too long. Nick had thought about it, and dreamt about it, often. He’d pictured a million different scenarios. Sometimes it was fast and hard, he’d wake up panting and sweaty. Other times it was slow, passionate, almost teasing. Regardless of how he pictured it, it was always Monroe he thought about. Monroe had thought about it, too. Usually he pictured it a little rough, Nick on his hands and knees, they wolf inside sated. Once, he even thought about fucking Nick in his car. He had a whole fantasy played out – they’d be deep in the woods, tracking whatever wesen of the week Nick was chasing and they’d have a close call. They’d make it back to the car. Nick would apologize profusely for dragging him into yet another dangerous situation and he would just be glad that Nick was ok. They’d exchange a look full of want, need, desire, desperation. One of them would finally make a move. That fantasy always left a wet spot on his sheets.

It started slow, the passion building. Monroe kept control, the wolf locked tightly away in its cage. Nick’s body writhed and wriggled. Monroe nipped below Nick’s jawline, stumbling on some a sensitive spot that elicited a moan that went straight to Monroe’s already busy groin. The thrusts sped up; Monroe’s eyes were glowing red. There was a wanton growl rumbling in his chest. Nick’s cock was pleasurably trapped between them, driving him crazy. The room was filled with cries of passion, moans, and a hint of profanity.

                Monroe was struggling to keep control, struggling to keep the wolf at bay. He wanted to this to last, to be the perfect moment. Despite the fact that Nick had lost almost all coherent thought, he could sense the tension radiating off Monroe. He nuzzled Monroe’s neck, caressing his hands up and down his lover’s sides. He hoped it would have a calming effect – it did. Monroe’s eyes stayed red, but his teeth and nails went back to normal. They kept a slow, steady pace. Every so often Nick would stroke Monroe’s sides and nuzzle his neck. Monroe would never admit it, but he _really_ liked that.

                Nick’s legs got tighter around Monroe’s waist. Their hearts reached the crescendo as they both approached climax. Nick moaned while Monroe growled. The thrusts sped up but got jerky. Their skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat – evidence of the throws of passion. Monroe came with a howl; Nick came yelling Monroe’s name.

They went back to sweet kisses and light touches for a while. Nick curled up against Monroe’s chest, and his head tucked under his mate’s chin. Monroe could hear their hearts beating, but at a normal level. He sighed, content. It took a while for Nick to notice, though. When he finally did, he looked up at Monroe and smiled. Their song was complete.


End file.
